Ablative fractional laser devices have gained acceptance as a preferred method for skin rejuvenation. Notable improvements in facial rhytides, photodamage, acne scarring, skin laxity, to name but a few conditions, are now well known. This type of invasive fractional tissue treatment is based on micro holes created (or “drilled”) in a target tissue using an energy source, such as a laser. Other types of energy sources are known to be effective in producing micro holes. Among these sources are: lasers, as already mentioned above, micro needles, micro electrodes, cryogenically cooled micro tips, ultrasound, radio-frequency and others. Each individual hole is surrounded by non-damaged tissue. Holes density, i.e. the number of holes per unit of area, as well as hole-depth and hole-surrounding coagulated tissue, within the target tissue may all vary according to the treatment protocol and clinical objectives.
Although it is relatively straight forward to create or “drill” such holes or micro-holes for fluid communication, the micro holes tend to collapse after the ablation or there is fluid oozing out the micro holes. Therefore, in any of the prior art methods it is still a great challenge to control the micro hole dimension or patency during its creation and thereafter.
It is, therefore, an aim of the present invention to provide a method and a device to alleviate some of the problems of the prior art methods.